A number of medical conditions exist that may require material to be removed from a patient's body. U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,023 B2 (Jan. 6, 2004), as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,765 (Mar. 8, 2002), Ser. No. 10/093,774 (Mar. 8, 2002), Ser. No. 10/667,768 (Sep. 22, 2003), and Ser. No. 11/134,569 (May 20, 2005), all to Pflueger, describe a device and methods for removal of tissue from a body. The device generally includes a handpiece coupled to a tissue removal device having a cannula and a rotable element with helical threading. In all the embodiments shown, the rotable element extends beyond the distal tip of the cannula, and the apparatus is designed to draw tissue into the cannula upon rotation of the rotable element. The rotable element, however, may pose the threat of damage to body tissue that it contacts, in that it may penetrate, screw in to, or puncture such tissue. Thus there exists a need for minimally invasive devices for removing tissue from a patient's body that overcome some or all of the deficiencies of the prior art.